Poggle o Menor
Poggle o Menor foi um Arquiduque Geonosiano, líder do povo Geonosiano, durante as Guerras Clônicas. Mesmo sendo um ser subserviente a Karina a Grande, ele nominalmente estava com o controle da colmeia Stalgasin, e, por sua supervisão na produção de Droides de Batalha, se tornou uma figura poderosa dentro da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. O arquiduque comandou o exército droide que lutou contra o exército da República Galáctica durante as primeira e segunda batalhas de Geonosis, na qual nesta foi capturado e trazido em custódia da República. Encarcerado por dois anos em Coruscant, ele foi recrutado posteriormente pelo grupo de armas especiais da República para dar assistência na construção da super estação de batalha que os Geonosianos projetaram. Ele, porém, posteriormente sabotou o projeto e fugiu para espaço da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Durante os últimos estágios das Guerras Clônicas, ele e o resto do Conselho Separatista foi mandado para Utapau, e posteriormente para Mustafar, onde foi morto, junto com o resto do Conselho Separatista, por Darth Vader. Biografia Durante a Crise Separatista, Poggle o Menor foi um dos primeiros e mais ardente apoiador de sua causa. Ele então foi o anfitrião de uma reunião com seus companheiros conspiradores Separatistas em Geonosis, na qual ele comprometeu o exército de seu povo a Conde Dookan. As Guerras Clônicas Primeira batalha de Geonosis Poggle, Dookan,e o resto dos conspiradores Separatistas então foram à arena Petranaki para assistir as execuções de Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Porém, Mestre Jedi Mace Windu e um time de 212 Jedi chegou para resgatar Kenobi, Amidala e Skywalker. Os droides de batalha ganhavam a batalha contra os Jedi, até que estes foram resgatados por clones sob o comando de Mestre Yoda. Poggle e os outros Separatistas então foram para o a sala de guerra, subsolo, para observar e analisar a batalha. Como a República forçava o exército droide a recuar, Poggle ordenou a seus guerreiros que se escondessem nas catacumbas, e, após isso, deu os planos para a super estação de batalha para Conde Dookan, que garantiu que eles estariam seguros nas mãos de seu Mestre, Darth Sidious. Negócios com Clovis Poggle, juntamente com o senador da Federação de Comércio, Lott Dod, conspirou com o senador de Scipio, Barão Rush Clovis, para reconstruir a fábrica primária de droides em Geonosis. Quando Clovis chegou em Cato Neimoidia, no palácio de Lott Dod, Poggle e Dod demandaram que houvesse um compartilhamento maior dos lucros que a fábrica promoveria. Após Clovis recusar tal demanda, Poggle aprovou o plano de Dod em envenenar a companheira de Clovis, Padmé Amidala. Porém, Clovis ajudou um guarda de Amidala a achar o antídoto para o veneno para salvá-la. Poggle e Dod então questionaram Clovis sobre o desaparecido Holodisco. Segunda batalha de Geonosis Poggle então liderou tanto o exército droide quanto os nativos Geonosianos contra a República, protegido na fábrica. Enquanto forças da República aproximavam-se da fábrica, ele e seu droide tático, TX-21, supervisionavam a construção de super tanques. eles então despacharam as dez guarnições de droides disponíveis no momento contra os Clones sob os comandos dos Generais Luminara Unduli e Anakin Skywalker. Poggle e TX-21 despacharam os super tanques, que foram capazes de fazer os Clones recuarem. Poggle foi, após isso, informado de que dois Jedi haviam infiltrado-se na sala do reator. Poggle e TX-21 então foram até a sala acompanhados de um par de soldados Geonosianos e um de seus super tanques. Lá, ele ordenou a seu soldado que tomasse as bombas e matasse os Jedi. Depois da destruição da fábrica, Poggle escondeu-se nas catacumbas do templo de Progate, sob a orientação de Karina a Grande. Porém, após o templo ser tomado pelos Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker e desmoronar-se, Poggle foi aprisionado e levado sob custódia da República, sob a qual foi colocado no Destróier Estelar [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|classe Venator]] ''Resoluta''. Abordo da Resoluta, Poggle foi submetido a interrogatórios, nos quais não cooperou com nenhuma resposta quando interrogado por Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kenobi e Unduli. Apenas quando Skywalker sozinho entrou na sala de interrogatório, vendo que sua Padawan estava sendo atacada por um parasita Geonosiano que havia infectado todos na sua nave de suprimentos, a não ser ela mesma e Barriss Offee (no momento), Poggle respondeu às perguntas feitas a ele, já que Skywalker implementou no interrogatório diferentes técnicas da Força das implementadas pelos outros Jedi. Ele então revelou a fraqueza dos parasitas, que era ambientes frios. Poggle foi então transferido para Coruscant, onde ele seria aprisionado numa cela na Central da República para Operações Militares. Aprisionamento e serviços à República Poggle permaneceria sob custódia da República por treze meses. Durante esse tempo, ele era submetido a interrogatórios diários feitos por agentes da Inteligência da República. Um dos principais tópicos das interrogações era o suposto projeto de uma super estação de batalha móvel, projetado pela colmeia Stalgasin, e que rumores diziam que estava já sob construção, pela CSI. Porém, o Arquiduque negou repetidamente quaisquer envolvimento Geonosiano, e fingiu ignorância sobre a existência dos planos sempre quando interrogado sobre os mesmos, que na verdade estavam em possessão do grupo de Armas Especiais da República. Poggle foi posteriormente abordado por Tenente Comandante Orson Krennic, do grupo de Armas Especiais, em uma outra tentativa de ganhar informações sobre a super estação de batalha da Confederação. Krennic, o qual estava tentando lançar o projeto para desenvolver a estação, foi capaz de apelar a lealdade de Poggle para com seu povo e o convenceu a fornecer como mão de obra para sua construção a população drone Geonosiana. Agora aliado à República, o Arquiduque retornou a seu mundo natal na véspera de Meckgin, na qual, em meio às celebrações sangrentas, conseguiu convencer os Geonosianos a darem assistência na construção da República. Porém, Poggle tinha motivos ocultos para estar assistindo a República. Acompanhado por uma comitiva de drones, ele dirigiu uma enorme revolta dos soldados Geonosianos trabalhando na construção da estação, e fez disso a distração para sua própria fuga para a Confederação. Além de sabotar a construção da estação, o Arquiduque, com sua própria nave particular, conseguiu passar despercebido pela Frota da República, e entrar no Hiperespaço, chegando, assim, aos confins do espaço Separatista. Morte Poggle, junto com os outros membros do Conselho Separatista, foi relocado de Utapau a Mustafar sob ordens de Grievous, e orientações de Darth Sidious. Em Mustafar, no ano de 19 ABY, assim como os outros membros do Conselho Separatista, Poggle foi morto por Darth Vader, a quem Sidious dizia estar trazendo para Mustafar para proteger o Conselho, porém na verdade o trouxe para exterminá-lo, acabando, assim, de vez com as Guerras Clônicas. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * *''Tarkin'' Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * Categoria:Machos Categoria:Geonosianos Categoria:Liderança Separatista Categoria:Senhores de guerra Categoria:Líderes planetários